Five Days Before Christmas
by chunckymeatloaf
Summary: My Christmas present to all! First he knocks her under a mistletoe, then he ditches her. So now Kagura is outraged and thirsty for revenge. Didn't he know that it's bad luck go leave someone under a mistletoe? Well she gonna bring him some!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi people! Long time no see. I know you probably are mad at me for not updating on **Guardian Angel** but that one has to go **on hiatus until after college apps**.. Ughhhhh... College Apps... But anyways t'is the season to be jolly so no depressing thoughts.

Anyways, this is going to be my Christmas gift for all you wonderful readers so enjoy and please review. This is going to be a five chapter story and the last chapter will come out on Christmas day. I will make the deadline for this one I swear. This story is **dedicated especially to** my beta reader **Artemisdelalune**, and my favorite authors **Windwitch00** and **Saphira404**!

**

* * *

**

Five Days before Christmas

_**Day One**_: Meeting Under a Mistletoe

Parties. A word that disgusted Sesshoumaru Inunotaisho to no end. And an _actual_ party brings into him a negative feeling a thousand times more stronger than the word did. He loathed the atmosphere, the loud people, the drinking, the loud music and whatever other vile and disgusting thing he did not mention. So for the hundredth time that night the great demon lord wondered indignantly, '_How in the world did I end up in one?_'

**Flashback**

"Come on Sesshoumaru!" Kagome begged, "It's not going to be that bad! Besides! It's a great way to meet new people!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to meet new people." Sesshoumaru glanced down stoically at his brother's girlfriend.

"Keh! I told you he wouldn't do it!" Inuyasha snorted on the couch, his amber eyes glued onto the TV, "The idiot's too busy being mystical and stoic to go to any party."

Sesshoumaru made no move to show that he heard the previous statement and began walking to his kitchen.

"Rin." He called, "Have you finished your homework?"

"Almost mi'lord!" Rin chirped from the kitchen table.

"It's almost dinner time." Sesshoumaru stopped at her table to inspect her work.

"Yes sir!" Rin smiled at him, "Rin will finish at top speed."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly when he heard the footsteps of Kagome as she stalked him into the kitchen. "Then think of Rin!" She pressed on, "Even if you don't want to interact with people, at least let Rin be normal!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not think that letting Rin into a party with a bunch of drunk teens is a good way for her to be normal." He answered.

"Not true! I never attend parties with alcohol in the picture! And anyways! It's gonna be Sara's birthday party too! And she really wanted you to be there!" Kagome argued, "Right Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Keep me out of this woman!" Inuyasha's distracted voice came from the next room.

Sesshoumaru was about to reject her again when he felt another gaze on him.

"Sesshoumaru Sama?" Rin's big brown eyes locked onto his own, "Rin thinks it would be nice to go to a birthday party. Rin wants to go! Can we please?"

Sensing an opportunity Kagome add her own pleas, "Yes Sesshoumaru _sama_ please?"

**End of Flashback**

Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the room for Rin and found her playing with the kid Kohaku and the fox kit Shippo. _At least Kagome kept her no alcohol promise_. He thought grimly. If Rin looks happy then he could probably put up with this for another hour or so.

"Sesshoumaru Sama." A voice said.

"Sara." He answered without turning to her.

"Thank you for coming to the party." Sara continued.

He nodded.

"It's an honor to spend my birthday in your company."

To that he made no remark.

Sara stood quiet for a while beside him. To that he made no protest either. In truth he knew how she felt about him. He knew from the first moment he saw how she reacted towards him in their first meeting. Though he could not say he felt the same for her, he did not mind her presence, So long as it pleased her to stay near him, he allowed her to do so.

But once again, the evil nature of parties began its hideous attack. He realized that he had let his guard down when he heard the people chant "spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!"

"Sara you're up!" Someone called out.

Sara turned and responded that she would be there shortly. Then she shyly turned to Sesshoumaru and asked whether he wanted to join.

"No thanks" he replied coolly.

Sara nodded and looked disappointed. He was thankful that she, at least, did not pursue the subject.

He then decided that it was time for him to make a quick get away before one of these people can somehow find a way to drag him into the stupid game. So before anyone can protest, he commanded his servant Jaken to look after Rin, slipped into his car and drove away.

* * *

Upon arriving at his destination, he stepped out of his car and was greeted by the crispy night air. The central park was especially pretty at night with its lights and decorations at this time of year. The sight of couples and families strolled about in the cool night enjoying the view added a nice a Christmas feeling to the scene. He enjoyed being in Central park around Christmas. No one bothered him and he can enjoy some quiet time alone.

A young boy walked by and asked his mother for his present. The mother of course, told him that he would have to wait till Christmas and the boy immediately pouted.

Sesshoumaru observed the scene stoically and reminded himself that he would have to shop for Rin's present soon. So he began to debate on what to get her and how many should he buy. '_I should not spoil her' _he thought, '_But she deserves more than just one or two.'_

He was so busy thinking that he delayed looking up when a woman screamed, "Byakuya you come back with that!" When he did look up it was already too late.

A woman, or rather, a demoness running on a gust of wind(though she kept it low enough for humans to think that she is running on the ground) came charging towards him at full speed.

"Watch it you-" whatever she was about to call him was lost in the impact.

He himself, was not harmed but the impact threw the woman right into a tree.

He narrowed his eyes and glared, "What is the meaning of this witch?"

The woman's eyes, previously shut tight in pain, snapped open to reveal two angry looking crimson orbs.

"Meaning?! My Meaning?!" She spat, "What the hell is your problem, I told you to move!"

"If you had time to tell me to do so you should have gotten out of the way yourself." He answered simply.

Her eyes narrowed as she let out a hiss of frustration. He could tell that she was about to cuss him out. But before she could do so, her eyes traveled upwards and she fell silent with a small "oh!"

All her anger seemed to drain as she began to mutter instead, "Crap."

His eyes wandered up to where she was looking at and he discovered the reason for her distress. She was caught under a mistletoe. Unfortunately he was the only one there.

"Do not get any ideas." He told her at once, "This Sesshoumaru has no intention of doing anything or that sort."

She was mute for a moment before her anger rushed back. "To hell with you! As if I wanted anything like that from the beginning! Don't you act so high and mighty you girly man!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't push your luck witch." And before she could respond, he swiftly walked away leaving a very shocked and angry demoness behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the delay, going to Vegas tomorrow so I'll try to finish everything before then... Anyways, please don't forget to review!**

**Day 2: Troublesome**

* * *

He was running late.

Traffic was horrible this time of year with people rushing about trying to get places. It was seven PM and Rin was still stuck in school. He cursed at the traffic and glanced again at the clock on his dashboard.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. The school again. Not bothering to pick it up, he just left it ring. After a few clicks, the voice mail opened and a female's voice rang out, "Look you retard, what kind of a parent are you leaving your kid at school for so long? There's no one left and I'm not going to look after her any longer, she's tired and hungry so I'm taking her to my house so you can pick her up there." Click.

His eyes narrowed and he left out a growl of frustration. Fishing the phone from his pocket, he looked at the number. It wasn't the school's. He pressed the call button and waited for her to pick up.

Her voice came on at the third ring, "What?" she demanded.

"You will not leave the school grounds." He ordered.

"And who's gonna make me you irresponsible parent?" She snapped, "After you get here I'm gonna have to have a long talk with you about responsibility, and by the way, I'm sending you my address." With that, she hung up.

The phone vibrated again as the text message came. He glanced at it before flinging his phone into the back seat in disgust. Oh, they'll have a long talk alright. But he was going to be the one doing the talking.

* * *

Twenty two hundred Half Moon Lane. This was it.

The house was small, tiny, in fact, compared to his giant mansion. It was a two story house with a red sports car parked in front of the garage. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

"About time!" A voice called out, "I was about to see her to some Arabian slave traders you- Oh!"

The door opened to reveal the same crimson eyed demoness he had left under the mistletoe the day before. Her shocked face exactly mirrored how he felt, though he had managed not to show it. Small world. But before he could respond, Rin's voice piped up from somewhere within the house.

"Ms. Kagura! Is that Sesshoumaru Sama?"

"Sama?" this 'Kagura' character mused aloud before smirking at him, "Whatever have you been teaching this kid?"

His eyes narrowed before he pushed her aside and stepped into the house, ignoring her protest.

"Rin we're going." He called.

"Sesshoumaru Sama!" Rin ran to greet him.

"Oh no you don't." Kagura reached down and picked up Rin before she reached him, "Your father and I need to have a nice long chat about responsibilities Rin, why don't you go finish your juice and homework while you wait."

"You will put her down this instant witch." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Kagura sighed in frustration and set the child down, "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The school wasn't too pleased about your constantly being late so we can talk about it and end it right here, or you can go explain yourself to the school tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl. Troublesome witch.

* * *

"So why were you late?"

Gods she was annoying. "That is none of you concerns." Sesshoumaru stood near the window of her bedroom, while she stood by the door, blocking his exit.

"Hell yeah it is!" She snapped, "The poor kid's done this more than once! Waiting for you till late! Don't you feel guilty?! And the teachers can't keep doing this, we have lives outside of school you know! I think we should be able to leave without waiting for some stupid parent to pick up his kid!"

"You can leave if you want. If I have to, I'll just pay some other teacher to take care of her!" He answered.

"That's not the damn point!" She advanced towards him, her crimson eyes blazing, "The point is, you need to be more considerate for the poor child and come pick her up on time instead of neglecting her!"

"I do not need a witch like you to tell me how to raise Rin." He snapped, getting angry himself.

"Oh? Don't you? Maybe this is exactly what an arrogant pathetic excuse of a father like you need! You think that she's okay because she doesn't complain? You think she's alright waiting in neglect? You think she likes it?"

"Do not assume what I think!" He growled, "The circumstances were beyond my control."

"To hell with that! Don't make excuses!" She nearly shouted, "I know how she feels! No one should make a child feel that way!"

"And how exactly would someone like you know how she feels?" He hissed.

"Because I've seen her! And because I've been there! I've been neglected and I know how that feels!" Her eyes burned with liquid fire, "Because I-" Then she seems to have lost her train of thoughts and closed her eyes in a pained sort of way. With her anger drained he felt himself calm down as well. It was only then that he suddenly became aware of the fact that she had such a soft and soothing scent was and the fact that there faces were just inches apart. And he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to touch her. But before he did anything, Rin's voice called out.

"Ms. Kagura? Sesshoumaru Sama? Is everything okay?"

Kagura's head snapped up as she hurried to the door ,"Yes Rin, we're done talking now. Hopefully your father will remember to be on time from now on." She shot a nasty look at him, "Right?"

He said nothing as he followed her out the door. That feeling he just had, whatever it was, he didn't like it. She was such a troublesome witch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Due to a sudden Vegas trip, (Thanks Mom and Dad, for springing it on me so suddenly) I don't think I can submit for the next 2 or 3 days. I'll try my best to get this to you as soon as possible but IDK. This is beyond my control. **

**

* * *

**

Day Three: Rainy day

* * *

"Thanks Sesshoumaru Sama!" Rin chirped from the backseat.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled. He had taken Rin to the mall to pick out her presents and now they were on their way home.

"It's really pouring isn't it?" Rin smiled, "Good thing Sesshoumaru Sama got left with Rin early right?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru responded.

Rin was quiet for a while before crying out, "Isn't that Ms. Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru looked out the window just in time to see Kagura walking quickly through the rain.

"That is Ms. Kagura!" Rin cried, "It doesn't look like she has a ride Sesshoumaru Sama!"

"Maybe her car is elsewhere." He replied, though he was doubting his own words.

"Let's give her a ride Sesshoumaru Sama!" Rin kept pressing on.

Sesshoumaru nearly sighed.

* * *

Kagura hurried through the rain. Damn. Her car chose that convenient day to break down and now she was stuck in the rain, without an umbrella. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a silver car pulling up slowly behind her. Crap, it must be some kind of stalker. She shoved her hands into the pocket of her trench coat and gripped her fan. When push comes to shove, she'll slice them to ribbons. She quickened her pace and turned at the next block onto a deserted street. The car kept follow her, so she whipped up the winds and stood still. And just as she was about to turn around and slice the car in two, she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Ms Kagura!"

"Rin?" She turned. Sure enough, Rin's little head stuck out the window of the silver car.

"Wanna ride?" She smiled.

Kagura was about the ask who was with her when she heard, "Rin, put your head back in." Ah, irresponsible daddy, of course.

The car stopped next to her and the window rolled down. Golden eyes met hers as the man in the driver's seat said, "Where is your car?"

"None of your business." Kagura snapped.

"Get in." Sesshoumaru replied.

"No thanks." Kagura growled as she started to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru Sama! Stop her!" Rin cried.

Great, she had forgotten about Rin. Kagura started to turn around with a smile on her face, "Sorry Rin I-" She was cut off as Sesshoumaru walked from his car and came to a halt in front of her.

"Don't make me repeat myself witch, get in."

"No thank you." Kagura spat before starting to turn. Then the ground flew from underneath her as she was swept off her feet. "What the F-" She started to say then, remembered that Rin was there and said instead, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her struggles as he opened the door to the passenger's side and dumped Kagura into the seat next to his own. "Buckle your own seatbelt." He said as he closed the door.

* * *

Kagura fumed silently as Sesshoumaru drove the car to her door. As soon as the car stopped, she muttered a quick word of gratitude to Rin and scurried out of the car. She ran to her front porch and reached into her pocket looking for her keys. Hmm, where are they? Crap. She'd left them in her car.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Kagura?" Rin called out.

Goodness, they still didn't leave?

"No, nothing at all." Kagura smiled back at the child.

"Then why aren't you opening your door?" The child pressed on.

"I'm, uh, looking for my keys." Kagura's smile wavered.

"Where are they?" Rin asked.

"I'll find them in a minute." Kagura smiled again, "You just go on home." It was then that her phone vibrated in her pocket. She flipped it open without reading the caller ID, hopefully, it was Byakuya announcing that, by some strange miracle, he was back from his business trip.

"Get back in the car." A cool voice came on. Him.

"Why the hell would you want me to go in again? I'm home, thanks for the ride, now leave!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not want to wait here the entire night watching you open the door, now get in."

"No thank you!" Kagura muttered and was about to hang up when Rin's voice came on.

"Please Ms. Kagura?"She said in her cutest, sweetest voice.

Wonderful...

* * *

"You'd better not be planning anything." Kagura called from inside the shower.

"Don't kid yourself." Sesshoumaru answered as he laid down some dry clothing, "This Sesshoumaru was merely setting some clothing out for you to wear."

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Kagura cried angrily. But, of course, he was already gone.

Kagura sighed and muttered, "How did I let myself get into this mess?"

Sesshoumaru closed the door to the shower and leaned against it. That room was too full of her scent. He had just about lost his mind and the heat of the room did not help one bit. The thought of opening the shower door was way too tempting and it took all his self control to resist.

She came out as he was leaving the guest room. She was wearing his clothes, which were clearly too big for her. Never had anyone looked so tempting. Damn. It was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

Ending Note: Day 3 and 4 are going to take place in the same setting and overlap so... Don't forget to review. Till next time.


End file.
